


Will you idiot!

by LegolasCelery



Category: Heros of Olympus, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Love Poem, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasCelery/pseuds/LegolasCelery
Summary: I've got no idea, but I wanted to. Ummm, will writes nico a poem? Um, bad jokes and pick up lines? Nico's POV





	Will you idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters

"No wonder you're a son of hades! You're so cute you could kill me!" Will smirks. I groan, Will's jokes are the worst thing on this planet, besides his dad's poems.  
"Will... I thought we agreed... no more jokes. And no more puns!" I say to him. He has that adorable little smile on his face that make me want to hit him. How dare he be so cute?  
"Well sunshine..." Will says, "I guess you'll just have to suffer in eternity! I WILL (pun) never surender see my puns!"  
I face palm. I am dating an idiot... but a cute one at that.  
Will speaks again, "How about his one, are you the god of death's son? 'Cause you take my breath away!"  
"That one's worse! It doesn't make any sense." I say.  
"It does make sense, you are taking my breath away, like strangling me, like I will die."  
"You know what? Fine... keep your stupid pick up lines and stupid puns "  
"Great!" Will says, "wanna hear a joke? Of course you do. Why did Susan fall of the swing?"  
"Why?"  
"Because she has no arms!"  
"Will that's terrible..."  
"Just wait... knock knock."  
"Who's there."  
"Not Susan!"  
I smack my forehead. Why? Why? Why? Why must my boyfriend do this to me?  
"Well Sunshine, I'm gonna go try these on Percy and Grover. I bet you they will appreciate who I am!" Will sniffs and walks away.  
"Don't call me sunshine!"


End file.
